The X-Blade Curse
by Peaceful Dragon Rose
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. Ventus reflects on the past and of the X-Blade that tore everything from him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters

Set: This story is set after Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance

**The X-Blade Curse**

Ventus POV

As I stand in the darkness I can see everything and hear everything. Instead of making myself known to Sora or anyone else I reflect on the past.

I often thing about Terra and Aqua. Before the Mark of Mastery exam we were inseparable. Looking back I can see that Sora Riku and Kairi were the exact same as us. Even the same fate.

The Mark of Mastery destroyed our friendship. Aqua the only one passing the exam while Terra failed. I still think that he should have passed. So what if the darkness came out, it wasn't his fault.

After the Mark of Mastery exam Aqua let the fact that she was a Keyblade Master get to her head. The Master asked her to watch Terra and to bring me home.

And she actually was going to do with without considering how we felt.

When we reunited in Resident Garden she was saying that I should go home. It was too dangerous for me. I need to listen. But I couldn't do it, not with Terra still out there.

Terra… I sometimes wonder what he is doing right now. I try to find him through the darkness and we did for one moment before we got separated again.

Oh if only I had gotten to talk to him before he left home. Things might have been different then, no I know it would have been.

Ever since Terra and I met we were practically brothers. He used to encourage me and comfort me whenever I was down or upset. We could tell each other everything. That is until the Mark of Mastery exam.

When he failed the Mark of Mastery exam he became distant. I desperately wanted to tell him, to warn him, what the boy in the mask also known as Vanitas said. I didn't want to lose Terra, but that is what happened.

When we reunited in Resident Garden not just when we both reunited with Aqua to defeat the Unknown it seemed like it was just like old times for a moment.

I asked him to take me with him. He said no. He said that when he needed that he knew that I would be there. I failed him, failed my brother.

When we all met up at the Keyblade Graveyard I knew what had to happen. I had to fight my darkness Vanitas. Before the fight between the three of us and Master Xehanort with Vanitas I asked them to do something.

I asked them to put an end to me.

I knew that they wouldn't want to just by the look on their faces.

Terra tried to reassure me that the three of us would never be torn apart. That he would always find a way. I know he was being truthful.

I was about to run to Vanitas until Terra held me back and charged at the two of them.

Me and Vanitas fought away from both Terra, who was fighting Master Xehanort, and Aqua who was fighting Braig.

I knew what would happen, and one way or another I would prevent it.

When me and Vanitas merged together I witnessed the X-Blade for the first time. The X-Blade looked like two Kingdom Keys crossed over each other to form an X with a sword right through the middle.

In shot it looked really powerful. The again it must be if it's the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts.

I had to defeat Vanitas to not only regain control of myself but to destroy the X-Blade. I knew it was made of both mine and his hearts but I didn't care.

I only wanted to ensure that Terra and Aqua would be safe from him.

With it destroyed my heart got scattered and I went into a trance like sleep. Not dead but not awake, just asleep.

Thinking about Sora and Kairi, Kairi was exactly the same state a while back.

Sora discovered my heart and called out. I went to him and he let my heart to sleep within him. Roxas looks like me because of that.

When Sora was about to be consumed by the darkness I sent my armour to protect him. It was the least I could do after everything he had done.

Hold on a second.

Sora let my heart sleep within him. I was able to wield the X-Blade. Xehanort practically called me the X-Blade.

Oh no, Sora!

Because of me he might be able to wield the X-Blade. It would explain everything.

Why did I even come to be? Why did I not even consider that Sora might be able to wield it one day? Why did I let my hurt and heartache blind me for even a few moments?

One answer came to my mind. I threw any thought of the X-Blade out of my mind as soon as it was destroyed.

I hope that Sora will never be able to wield it. It may look cool and powerful but it's a curse.

Look what happened to me because of it.

Look where it got Terra and Aqua, lost in darkness. In Terra's case controlled by Master Xehanort until Sora freed him when he beat "Ansem" but really Xehanort in control of Terra's body.

Because of my carelessness Sora just might be able to wield the X-Blade.

It's a curse to wield the X-Blade. It only brings misery and heartache.

I know just what to do. I'll test him and see if he can see the X-Blade within. See if he can see the X-Blade with his eyes closed. See if he can summon it.

If I see even a flicker of the X-Blade I'll leave them.

I'll go from world to world looking for a way to stop Master Xehanort and his army myself.

For it's my fault all of this is happening.

It was my fault what happened to Terra and Aqua.

It's my fault that Sora Riku and Kairi went through the same thing me Terra and Aqua went through.

It's my fault that the X-Blade even came to existence.

So I would avoid them and face Master Xehanort face to face, one on one. To protect them.

Because wielding the X-Blade isn't a blessing. No one should be celebrating to be able to wield it.

The ability to wield the X-Blade is a curse.

Because the X-Blade is a curse.


End file.
